We will continue synthesis and evaluation of organoplatinum compounds as proposed antineoplastic compounds. Based on data obtained over the past 21 months it has become evident that the most active compounds are ring-substituted, bidentate ligands of the ortho-phenylenediamine and the 1,2-diaminocyclohexane classes.